


marked up

by queenofcheese



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Biting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, this is so short wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: Alex likes to mark his boyfriend.





	marked up

**Author's Note:**

> im very touch starved okay  
> also sorry in advance. this is very very VERY short. i wanted to write more but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

All things considered, it wasn't _that_   weird of a kink. 

At least Alex thought it wasn't.

Maybe he was territorial or protective or whatever but he certainly wasn't weird. There was an unknown quality about leaving marks on John that made Alex feel warm inside. Perhaps it was the small gasp John would release when Alex would bite his pulse point on his neck. Or it could be the soft hiss of pleasure-borderline-pain whenever Alex would dig his nails into his back. Or it could be that Alex was a softcore sadist and enjoyed watching people experiencing minor pain. That could also be a possibility. 

It wasn't his fault John looked so good marked up. The contrast between the light tan of John's skin and the darkness of a bruise from Alex's clutching grasp made him look sinfully angelic. If Alex was any good at drawing, he'd definitely love to sketch John's body after a night spent together: hickies creating a path down the column of his neck to his midsection, dark bruises around his hips, and the streaks from where Alex would rake his nails down his back. 

Alex knew it had to hurt a little. Even though John would put up a brave face and claim, _I'm fine_ , but Alex never believed him. He would kiss away the stings from the hickies and massage the spots where he gripped too hard to relieve some of the pain.

As much as he loved to mark his boyfriend as his and his only, he also loved the moments afterward. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think i can write any more than 800 words. i think my longest fic is like 1200 or something but still. it's about quality not quantity right??? (as if this is quality)
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated ~~please tell me i did good~~  
>  hope you enjoyed ♥  
> (my tumblr is curesforwritersblock in case you were wondering)


End file.
